Insana obsesión
by Esteicy
Summary: Sólo había una forma en la que Tony fuera suyo...tenía que romperlo en mil pedazos y reconstruirlo para él. Al final, todo lo había hecho por "amor". Zemo/Tony. Este fanfic participa en el evento "Guerra Civil" del foro La Torre Stark.


**Dis:** _Aparte de la historia nada me pertenece, todo es de Marvel y Disney._

 **Hola gente bella de FF, aquí vengo yo con otro fic de CW, esta vez con una pareja que se pasa de crack...pero que increíblemente me encantó, es bastante angst. Que quede claro que la ship (Zemo/Tony) no se me ocurrió a mí, salió por sorteo xD Además tuve que salirme un tanto del personaje de Zemo, porque si no me era imposible pensar a alguna manera de juntarlos, aunque creo que el leve OoC es lo que le da el toque al fic.**

 **Un especial agradecimiento para Luna Asami, que leyó y aprobó este extraño relato ¡mil gracias, querida!**

 **En fin, si quieren ver cómo logré unir a esos dos…¡A leer mis queridos! :3**

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado por el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Tony Stark, él habría contestado sin miedo "Desde el primer momento en que lo vi en la pantalla de mi televisor, revelando al mundo su identidad".

A Zemo sólo le tomó una fracción de segundo el darse cuenta de que Anthony Stark era el único hombre en ese mundo que estaba a su altura...inteligente, ingenioso, orgulloso, con el mundo a sus pies y la verdad en sus manos. Desde ese momento desarrolló una obsesión por él que no hizo sino crecer, estaba al pendiente de cada pequeña noticia que incluyera su nombre, su sangre hervía cada vez que el millonario era víctima de algún ataque y se sentía impotente al no poder protegerlo, l adoraba de una manera casi aterradora.

En esos momentos su mayor deseo era el de poder compartir su vida con él, ser el único dueño de tan majestuosa criatura...pero ¿Cómo iba a lograr él semejante cometido? Tony lo tenía todo, una novia fascinante, amigos cercanos y poderosos, dinero, prestigio...todo lo que un hombre necesitaba para poder ser feliz ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él a uno de los Vengadores?

Muchos años le tomó darse cuenta de una verdad que lo hizo soltar una carcajada desquiciada, era tan ridículamente simple...para que Tony fuera suyo, sólo tenía que quitarle todo lo que le diera felicidad, dejarlo solo y desgraciado. Así él podría manifestarse como la única salvación en un océano de desesperación, tenía que romper a Tony en miles de pedazos y luego reconstruirlo para sí mismo.

Durante meses fue ideando aquél desquiciado plan, memorizando, investigando, conociendo, construyendo en su mente un mundo en el cual él era el que movía los hilos de una obra de marionetas. Cuando al fin llegó el día de poner manos a la obra él se sentía ansioso, como un niño que tocaba por primera vez la nieve.

El primer paso fue la señorita Potts, ella fue pan comido…su relación con Tony siempre había sido inestable, frágil como un cristal, él sólo tuvo que poner a la muñequita Virginia en los lugares indicados y mover los hilos desde su cómodo asiento; algunas conversaciones casuales con gente al azar, que la hacían notar lo mucho que Tony se ausentaba y la dejaba de lado, algunos recuerdos amargos del pasado que eran evocados por objetos que aparecían de repente, algunas frases que refrescaba en la mente de Pepper todo el dolor que debió pasar por culpa de Tony…"coincidencias" que empezaron a quemar el amor que ella sentía por ese hombre. Zemo miró con desdén como la mujer decidió apartarse del hombre que _le había hecho daño y continuaba haciéndolo_ …ella era indigna de su amor, le molestaba la idea de que su ángel sufría por su marcha.

Pero bueno, después de deshacerse de ese estorbo venía la fase dos, su confianza…el castaño continuaba teniendo el orgullo en alto, aun con todas las desgracias que traía en la espalda, y eso no era bueno para su plan…necesitaba romperlo de alguna manera. No fue complicado orquestar un pequeño escenario que dejara a los Vengadores bajo cuestionamiento, simplemente adoptó un alter ego que pudiera hacer lo que Zemo no podía, guardó su identidad tras una máscara púrpura y se hizo llamar _El Barón_ …luego sólo necesitó a un grupo de hombre lo suficientemente necios como atacar a los "Heroes más poderosos del planeta", Crossbones sin duda fue un peón muy útil en ese paso.

Una misión con muchas víctimas inocentes muertas, crítica social por doquier y él…oculto tras el cómodo anonimato que le brindaba su máscara ¿quién iba a sospechar de un hombre tan simple como él? ¿Quién podría siquiera relacionarlo con aquel sujeto de imponente presencia que era capaz de semejantes crímenes?

Y para cerrar el trato y terminar de derrumbar la torre de cartas que era el orgullo de su amado, sólo debió utilizar el dolor de una madre…que cosa tan banal ¡Fue tan simple! Casi no debió hacer nada, sólo sentarse a ver como el paso dos se concretaba de manera espectacular.

Después venían sus amigos, ese grupo que se hacía llamar justiciero pero que sólo lograba armar desastres con sus tristes intentos de ayudar. Tratar de destruirlos era una quimera absurda, seres más poderosos que él lo habían intentado y habían fallado miserablemente, pero la verdad es que no tenía que hacerlo él…bastaba con lograr que se destruyeran entre ellos, cosa que le resultó bastante fácil, de por si las cosas ya estaban tensas con todo el asunto de los "Acuerdos de Sokovia", Zemo debió lanzar sólo una chispa en aquel lago de gasolina…una chispa llamada Bucky Barnes.

Fue un espectáculo hilarante, todos los mal llamados héroes peleándose cual animales salvajes, traicionándose entre ellos sin escrúpulos, haciendo un uso bastante cuestionable de sus habilidades. Al final obtuvo exactamente lo que quería, los Vengadores divididos y encerrados, y su amado ante él…junto con el Capitán y su amigo, que al parecer valía más que cualquiera de los demás.

"El Barón" no cabía en sí de la emoción en el momento en el que le tocó hablar, la máscara volvía a esconder su cara del hombre del cual quería apropiarse. Dio un simple discurso de villano cliché, familiares muertos y rencores que no se podían olvidar, motivos bastante patéticos pero creíbles para su actuar, y luego el golpe final…una grabación de seguridad que rebelaba un crimen atroz.

Zemo jamás olvidaría la forma en la que los ojos de su amado se rompieron ante las imágenes, el dolor y la traición se leían en aquel dolido y furioso semblante. El hombre se sintió feliz de haber sido él quien eximiera a Stark de la ignorancia en la que había vivido tanto tiempo…de esa mentira que su supuesto amigo le había impuesto. No pudo quedarse para ver el desenlace de la pelea, no quería que lo atraparan, pero se fue tranquilo…Rogers no era un asesino, Tony iba a estar bien.

Y así logró su cometido; Anthony E. Stark acabó solo y derrotado, sin la mujer que amaba, sin su prestigio y sin su equipo…completamente frágil para él.

Lo encontró en un bar de Nueva York, en una esquina, completamente ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba mientras bebía con expresión de aburrimiento. Zemo se acercó a él con paso seguro y una sonrisa suave en la cara.

—¿Señor Stark? Que increíble encontrarlo aquí, lamento mucho molestarlo pero he leído tanto sobre usted, es un verdadero honor al fin conocerlo —dijo recitando las palabras que previamente había ensayado para verse natural y no desesperado como en realidad estaba—. Me llamo Heinrich Zemo —se presentó tomando la mano del contrario.

—Bueno…tú ya sabes quién soy —la voz del otro sonaba apagada pero aun así se esforzó por brindarle una suave sonrisa.

Y Zemo ya no necesitó más, él procuraría convertir esa sonrisa en algo verdadero costara lo que le costara, porque ahora Tony era sólo suyo… _para siempre_.

 **Fue una experiencia bastante interesante el escribir esto, la pareja era tan rara que sabía que no podía darles algo normal, así que cuando se me vino la idea de la obsesión sólo pude decir…Perfecto ewe**

 **Espero que les gustara esta suerte de What if…? Si lo piensan hace algo de sentido, aunque es inaplicable al canon xD**

 **Y por si a alguien no le quedó claro, en esta versión Zemo si usa su traje, por eso al final puede acercarse a Tony sin miedo.**

 **Dejo el final abierto, creo que es más divertido así.**

 **¡Si te gustó agradecería un review! nwn/**


End file.
